Fangirl meets world
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: I'm Patricia I have an blog about the band Sick Puppies, I'm Patricia I am a YouTuber and post videos of me singing songs form the band Sick Puppies, I'm Patricia I have a best friend that I never met and yet know everything about. I am a Fangirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys, it's me Peddiemiller101 yes yes I know I said I was going to stick to the story "the beginning (a peddie story)" but I just had this idea and I was thinking I would do both? Or maybe if I get stuck on one move to the next on I don't know but I really wanted to do this hope like and roll the film!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis and if I did they would be shooting season 4 right now!**

Patricia's POV/ on Instagram

SickPuppies_girl (Patricia): Hey Eddie what's up?

OddOne_fanboy (Eddie): oh nothing just sleeping! You know just because its 7:00AM over there doesn't mean it's 7:00AM over here it's 2:00!

SickPuppies_girl: well sooorrryyy Mr grumpy pants!

OddOne_fanboy: I'm sorry but I am tired can we talk later?

SickPuppies_girl: ok but I just want to show you this edit I made... But whatever!

OddOne_fanboy: ugh ok umm just uh send me the edit and I will look at it and tell you what I think in the morning please?

SickPuppies_girl: ok ok bye

OddOne_fanboy: bye

Patricia's POV

PATRICIA COME ON WE WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! Joy yelled. Ok ok I'm coming I shouted back at her.

Im Patricia Williamson I go to school at a boarding school called Frobisher academy I live in Liverpool and I am a fangirl.

**Yes it's short but I wanted to just start it and see what you think so please review and I won't write anymore of this story until you review a minimum of 2 reviews and I will write another chapter thanks guys Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: secrets

**Yay I am so happy for two reasons one i have a great idea for this story and two I got 2 reviews thanks so much guys I am so happy and your reviews made me feel so good so thanks please keep reviewing for more chapters! Now rolling **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House Of Anubis! **

Patricia's POV  
OddOne_fanboy: ok your a genius Patricia.  
SickPuppies_girl: oh my god Eddie stop texting me I am in school!  
OddOne_fanboy: I know I know but that edit you sent me was genius!  
SickPuppies_girl: yes yes thanks I am trying to take notes!  
Oddone_fanboy: ha ya right I know you to we'll Patricia don't try to lie to your best friend, but whatever ttyl bye!  
SickPuppies_girl: bye.

He was right I knew better than to lie to Eddie he has been my best friend since I started my account 3 years ago. He has been the one who kept me going no one got me like he did. And yet we have never met.

"Ok class I expect the assignment on my desk tomorrow morning and no excuses got it Patricia?" Mr. Sweet said. "Ya ya" I replied and left the room.

Eddies POV  
Oddone_fanboy: ha ya right I know you to we'll Patricia don't try to lie to your best friend, but whatever ttyl bye!  
SickPuppies_girl: bye.

I had just finished talking to my best friend Patricia. Yes we are best friends even though we never acually met in person I know everything about her!

"Eddie get off you phone and play a sport or something"! Ms Miller said. "No go away" I replied and started listening to Sick Puppies. No I am not anti social I am just very... Don't judge!

Patricia's POV  
So no one really knows I have a fan account or a YouTube channel except Eddie. But I don't care I just can't tell them.

See to them I am just some goth who is tough and hides her feelings. But really I have feelings, I am not goth and I can be really sensitive at times and thanks to Eddie I can show that.

"Hey Joy" I said. Oh hay patty "what's up" she replied? "Oh nothing" I said and went back to my phone I was about to text Eddie. "Ok spill" Joy said! "What do you mean" I muttered? "You know the always on your phone the texting and the hiding what's that all about" she questioned? Oh nothing I answered. Come on Trixie i have known you since you first got here and I am your best friend please talk to me.

Well she got half of that right, she was the first I known here but she wasn't my best friend Eddie was and I am going to tell her that.

"Look Joy you know how I like to listen to Sick Puppies" I asked her?  
"Ya of course" she replied. "Well I am kinda obsessed with them" I muttered. "How obsessed" she asked me? "Well umm I uh have a fan account and a YouTube channel and kinda have another best friend" I said quietly. "WHAT" She shouted! "What do you mean you have another best friend"? "Who"? "How long have you kept this secret"? "Why didn't you tell me"? she asked me a billion questions so I told her.

"See his name is Eddie miller he is from America and he just gets me". I spent about two hours talking to Joy about Eddie. She said I have to meet him and all that junk but I don't know.

OddOne_fanboy: hello Patricia?

"Oh Joy that's him I have to go" I said and she left the room.

SickPuppies_girl: sorry I had just spent two hours talking to my friend about... Stuff.

OddOne_fanboy: oooohh what kinda stuff?

SickPuppies_girl: girl stuff you don't need to know about!

I didn't want to tell him it was about him it's just to soon.

OddOne_fanboy: ok ok whatever so Patricia guess what.

SickPuppies_girl: ugh I hate guessing what?

OddOne_fanboy: well guess who has two tickets to a Sick Puppies concert!

SickPuppies_girl: Sick Puppies no way I want to come!

OddOne_fanboy: if only you could come to LA with me.

**(See Eddies lives in America in New York) **

SickPuppies_girl: ya I know but three problems, one I can't afford that, two it's the middle of the semester, and three my parents won't let me. So just send me pics I have to go.

OddOne_fanboy: ok bye

SickPuppies_girl: bye

I lay in my bed thinking and thinking. "How am I going to get to LA" I said out loud. And next thing you know I am sleeping.

**Ok compared to the other one this is a pretty long chapter so hope you guys like and I won't update until a minimum of 2 reviews please. Thanks again. Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: please!**

OMG guys! I got great reviews and even some criticism 4! This time thank so much it means a lot that you guys care. Xx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis! (I hate these things)

SickPuppies_girl: Hay Eddie sorry about yesterday do you still have that extra ticket?

OddOne_fanboy: ya, sure why?

SickPuppies_girl: great cause I am going to beg my headmaster to let me go to LA.

OddOne_fanboy: umm ok, uh I just have to umm mail something.

SickPuppies_girl: ok... Whatever umm I will test you when I'm finished bye.

OddOne_fanboy: bye.

I had to convince Mr. Sweet that I had to go to LA! I might as well tell Joy and maybe she will help me.

"Joy"! I shouted down stairs. Then she walked in. "What Patricia"? She said when she sat down. "Would it be ok if oh I don't know if I went to LA for like two weeks"? I asked her calmly. "PATRICIA", you're going to LA! "I want to, see Eddie has two tickets to see Sick Puppies in concert and if I can get to LA we can see the concert together" I explained.  
"Oh well what can I do to help" Joy asked? That exactly what I wanted to hear.

Joy and I went to school right away, even though it was a Saturday. She came with me for moral support but stayed behind when we got to Mr. Sweet's office.

"Mr. Sweet"? I said as I walked in to his office. "Ah Patricia what did you want to see me about"? He asked.  
"Well see there's this concert in LA and I have to see it"-. "So you want me to give you permission to go to LA don't you" he said? "Ya pretty much" I replied and then prayed he says yes. "Sorry Patricia it's not my decision if you really want to see it I can call your parents but do you really want that"? He asked me. "No" I whined and left is office.

SickPuupies_girl: There is no way I am getting to LA.

OddOne_fanboy: Well you never know maybe life will throw you one?

SickPuppies_girl: ya totally cause life always goes my way! (She says this sarcastically) might as well give the ticket to someone else.

OddOne_fanboy: well not just yet I have a feeling something really good is going to happen.

SickPuppies_girl: ya like what?

OddOne_fanboy: you can thank me later but...

My phone just died and the charger is in the living room. Guess I will talk to Eddie later. But I can't help thinking that what he was going to say was important?

**Sorry cliff hanger please review to see more the whole thing is going to start unfolding now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the ticket

**I felt like doing two today cause I got so many reviews on chapter two you guys deserve it!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own house of Anubis**

Patricia's POV  
SickPuppies_girl: sorry about last night my phone died.

OddOne_fanboy: oh it's cool but don't spend your day talking to me go downstairs and live your life!

SickPuppies_girl: got it boss man!  
And then went straight down stairs for breakfast.

"Patricia good thing your awake there's a package for you" Trudy said immediately and handed me a package. The box said

"Open alone"

So I went back upstairs to my room and ripped open the package

there was only two things in it and it was two tickets.

The first one said four words

Plane Ticket to Anywhere

and the second one said

Sick puppies in concert third row seat 4.

Then there was a card that said

From Eddie to Patricia come to LA please?

I couldn't believe my eyes Eddie had sent me two tickets one to go to LA and one to see sick puppies in concert. I had to text him NOW! But this was a matter of something else I decided to call

Patricia and Eddie's phone call

Eddie- Hello it's Eddie.  
Patricia- how could you!  
Eddie- hold on who is this?  
Patricia- its Patricia you duff!  
Eddie- ok so what did I do?  
Patricia- you sent me a plane ticket.  
Eddie- oh ya that well Patricia I am not going to see the concert without you so ether you come or I have just wasted a lot of money.  
Patricia- Eddie don't you see, I can't come my headmaster said no and my parents will say no! Eddie you did waste your money!  
Eddie- then sneak out.  
Patricia- what?  
Eddie- sneak out and leave a note.  
Patricia- maybe but they might expel me or worse tell my parents. But I guess it's worth it i don't know I will think about it.  
Eddie- ok but you better think fast the concert is next week on Saturday so you have to be in LA by Tuesday.  
Patricia- why Tuesday?  
Eddie- so I can show you America!  
Patricia- ok well-

"Patricia where are you"? Jerome shouted coming up the stairs. Umm in here I said and quickly started talking to Eddie.

Patricia- Eddie I have to go Jerome's coming but I will go to LA if my life depends on it I will so I will talk to you later bye!

Eddies POV  
Patricia probably thought she hung up but didn't she and he was listening to their conversation

"Who were you talking to" A voice said probably Jerome's. "Umm no one" Patricia said. "Oh ok so you were talking to yourself nice to know you completely sane" Jerome replied. "Oh ha ha Jerome how about you just leave me alone ok" Patricia shouted? "Ok fine! But I wanted to ask if you were ok, a friendly gesture" Jerome said shyly. "Friendly gesture! You have always been the meanest one here especially to me" Patricia shouted again! Well maybe it's because I like you Jerome shouted back and that's when I heard enough.

**Hope you like this chapter I thought this fan fiction needed some drama so well ya! Please review and then I will right more that's how it works love you guys thanks again Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: sneaking out  
hoped you liked the last few chapters and I hope you like this one means a lot that you guys care and are reviewing so I am giving you a treat but from now on at least two reviews or no more chapters.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis

Patricia's POV  
What? Why? When? Was all I was thinking but I had to act calm.

"What"? I said. "I like you Patricia Jerome replied I guess I always have and being mean was my way of saying it, would you please go out with me"?

If I am being honest I don't like Jerome but I had to be gentle.

"Jerome I'm sorry but I don't like you like that I rather we just be friends"? "Friends! No Patricia I am sorry we can't be friends cause every time I look at you I want to kiss you over and over again just please give me a chance"? I'm sorry Jerome it's just that-".

"There's someone else isn't there" Jerome questioned? "No, no that's not it" I answered. "Who is it" Jerome asked?" No one I don't like anyone" I stated! "Who is it Patricia"! Jerome asked again? "UGH Jerome I don't like anyone including you now do yourself a favor and get out"! And he slammed the door shut leaving.

Eddies POV  
I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that! I can't believe would ask out Patricia! I can't believe I am freaking out about this. Ok let's state the facts.

1) Patricia never mentions this guy so would she like him? I don't think so? 2) Patricia needs a boyfriend to help her out and be there for her. 3) Patricia is coming to LA for two weeks so I guess that means they can't have a long distance retaliation-ship so it's a no! 4) Yet I oh I don't know!?

Why am I going on about this? It's her decision and I respect that but I feel this pain inside of me begging for her to not go out with him. Maybe it because I like her. I always have since we started talking but it would never work out cause I am here she is there. But in LA it's going to be different I will make her fall in love with me.

So I started packing and snuck out the house to LA, with all my money and most of my moms. Then got on the plane to LA.

Patricia's POV  
I just rejected Jerome and he was being a jerk about it this seems like a good time as any to sneak out.

Patricia's POV (Night time)  
I packed my stuff and made two notes one for my pillow and one for the front door. Grabbed both tickets and all my money which I now have to change to "dollars". And went out the front door. I couldn't wait to get LA, and to see Eddie!

**Thanks everyone they have been short but it will get better I can't wait! So till next time. Peddiemiller101 OUT!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: plane ride

**Ok so I know the chapters have been pretty boring and I have to warn you this chapter is a catch up with Eddie and Patricia and might be boring to some of you but is very important so thanks so much for baring through so please keep going!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis  


Eddies POV  
OddOne_fanboy: where are you I already snuck out to go on the plane to LA  
SickPuppies_girl: me to but we are about to start flying so I better go.  
OddOne_fanboy: ok sure I am about to land so see you there I am going to pick you up at the airport  
SickPuppies_girl: got it but how am I going to know if it's you?  
OddOne_fanboy: oh I got a plan just see you there bye  
SickPuppies_girl: bye

Patricia's POV  
I couldn't wait to get to LA but I am kind of nervous. I want to know who Eddie is but I don't want him to be disappointed when he sees who I am! Oh well might as well get some sleep.

Joys POV  
"PATRICIA"! "Where are you"! I have the whole house looking for her and I can't find her anywhere! "Patricia" we all shouted and I went to look in our room again. I ruined her bed and saw a note on her pillow.

_Dear who ever finds this,  
I am off to LA I don't care what happens if I get expelled or if they call my parents so I left be back in 2 weeks bye_

Oh my god she really left to see that boy! I am happy for her and I went to tell the others.

"Guys"! I shouted and they all came running. "Yes" they all asked?" Well umm Patricia went to see her sister in a different city and said will be back in 2 weeks it is a big emergency so we better get to school" I said and left the house. But when I was out the door I saw another note that said the same thing so I grabbed the note and went to throw it away. "You're so lucky I got your back patty" I muttered and went to school.

**Ok this was another short one but peddie coming up don't be mad if I don't update this weekend but I might so that's just a heads up please review and Peddiemiller101 Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: together**

Ok this is it this is the chapter they meet I am going to try to make it extra super-duper long for you guys let's see if I can do it?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis only this amazing plot! 

Eddies POV  
SickPuppies_girl: I just landed and am in the airport where are you?  
OddOne_fanboy: don't worry I will find ya!

I had the most romantic plan ever. I put her username on a sign and am holding it up to find her.

"I am looking for SickPuppies_girl!" "Who is SickPuppies_girl?" I shouted over and over again. Ugh where is she?

Patricia's POV  
I was walking around looking for Eddie when I bumped into this boy holding a sign he probably is homeless. "Hay watch where you're going I yelled at him"! "Patricia" he asked? "Eddie" I replied and got up and hugged him.

"I can't believe it's you" he said stunned. "I can't believe it's you" I replied after we stopped hugging

"Patricia"? He asked. "Yes" I replied? "You want to get something to eat I know this great place"? "Sure" I said and we went to a place called cool cafe **(sorry for horrible name)  
**  
Eddies POV at cool cafe  
When we got there we picked a table and sat down right in front of a stage.

"Patricia what do you want to eat" I asked? "Well I am not used to American food so you order for me" she replied. "Ok deal" I said and ordered both of us a hamburger.

After we were done we fought about who was going to pay but I won when I said I was the gentleman and I should pay for you and all that romantic junk. Then I had the craziest idea.

"Hay we should sing" I said out of nowhere. "What no" she replied and watched other singers go on stage.  
"Come on Patricia you sing in front of you tubers and this is no different"! "Yes it is the people are standing right in front of me here so they can boo in my face instead of clicking a thumbs down button" she explained. "Please" I begged with my sad eyes? "Ugh ok fine" she gave in and we were on stage before you could say sick puppies.

"What are we singing" she asked me? "Umm how about" "Odd One" I told her. "Ok perfect" she replied and grabbed a microphone. I did the same and the music started.

"Odd one, you're never alone  
I'm here and I will reflect you  
Both of us basically unattached  
To anything or anyone unless we're pretending" - (Eddie)  
"You live your life in your head  
Some call it imagination  
I'd rather focus instead on anything except" - (Patricia)  
"What I'm feeling  
What I'm feeling  
Odd one"... - (Both)

"Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day" - (Both)

"Odd one, I wish I was you  
You're never concerned with acceptance" - (Patricia)  
"We are all desperately seeking out,  
And fitting in with anyone  
Who will accept us" - (Eddie)  
"But not you, odd one" - (Both)

"Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, gonna laugh at this one day"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day" - (Both)

"Don't let someone tell you you're no-one" - (Eddie)  
"Don't let someone tell you you're no-one" - (Patricia)  
"Odd one"... - (Both)

Clapping came from all over the room and even some outside, we were great.

"Oh my gosh Eddie you never told me you could sing like that you were great" Patricia congratulated me. "Oh and you are way better in person then you ever were on YouTube" I said. "What so you saying was bad on YouTube" she questioned? "What do umm I-" she interrupted me. "Kidding, kidding" she said. "Ha, ha very funny" I replied and we decided to go to our hotel rooms.

I got two hotel rooms in front of each other so we will be near each other and each has a bathroom I was telling Patricia while we were walking to our hotel. Oh great she said excitedly. When we finally reached our hotel rooms we had to say goodnight.

Well good night Patricia I said to her. Night Eddie she replied and we both turned away and entered our rooms.

Patricia's POV  
yep I like Eddie I said in my head when I entered my room, I decided to text him.

SickPuppies_girl: hay Eddie.  
OddOne_fanboy: oh my gosh Patricia we just said good bye!  
SickPuppies_girl: I know but I wanted to say it again good night.  
OddOne_fanboy: ok, ok whatever good night Patricia bye.  
SickPuppies_girl: bye.

And while I was trying to fall asleep all I could think about was Eddie and what we were going to do tomorrow.

**Well it wasn't extra super-duper long but hay it was something! I loved writing this chapter had to be my favorite so far and thanks again for all the reviews loving it! So while writing this chapter and the Sick Puppies song I now love this song, but seriously please review and Peddiemiller101 OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beach

**Hay guys sorry I had a hard time on this chapter and if you have any ideas please review or PM me thanks!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis! Duh!

Eddies POV

OddOne_fanboy: good morning sunshine!  
SickPuppies_girl: good morning slime ball, so what are we doing today?  
OddOne_fanboy: oh we're going to the beach!  
SickPuppies_girl: oh yes I love the beach it's always so cold in England so we never go to the beach! Meet you outside in 20 minutes and then we will ok?  
OddOne_fanboy: ok see ya bye.  
SickPuppies_girl: bye.

I got my swim trunks on and my T-shirt on and walked outside. Girls take forever I thought.

Patricia's POV  
I grabbed my two piece bathing suit and my dress with my towel and went outside. Eddie looked surprised, "hey Eddie what's wrong"? "Oh nothing I just thought girls always take forever" he said. "Yep not this girl" I replied offended. "Oh ok whatever" he said and we were off.

At the beach he took off his shirt and I took off my dress. But it was weird all these boys were staring at me, so I decided to ask Eddie. "Eddie"? Yes he said. Umm this is going to be weird but why are those boys looking at me like that? "Oh them" he turned around. "It's because they think you're cute" he gritted through his teeth. "Me cute" I replied shyly? "Ya Patricia you're adorable" he said turning back to me. "Oh ok well"- I was cut off by two girls screaming...they were looking at Eddie. "Hay it's the guy from the cafe"! One of them said. "Can we get your autograph we say you sing and you're amazing" the other one asked? "Sure" Eddie said and signed their books, "there you go girls" Eddie said. "Thanks" they both said in unison and ran away.

"How cool was that" Eddie practically yelled. "Great" I gritted through my teeth. Ok cranky pants let's get you a drink he said and dragged me away.  
**  
Ok sorry that really sucked but there in the next chapter I am skipping to the concert but don't worry there will still be a lot more chapters and if you had any ideas for the fanfic just PM me i would love it thx so much Queenfangs she helped with this chapter and even though its short it's going to be great next chapter! Please review and peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Concert**

Ok sorry it was Queenofthefangs she helped with the last chapter ok now we can start you guys are going to love this chapter yay!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything accept the plot

Eddies POV  
this is it the day I will make my move its perfect the concert.

Patricia's POV  
this is it I will tell him I like him and it's the perfect day the concert.

Eddies POV  
I decided to sleep for a while till I have to get ready. ...  
Beep! Beep! It was my alarm telling me its 5:00 and we have to get there at 7:00 so I started to get ready. I wore a Sick Puppies shirt and jeans and spiked up my hair like usual.

Patricia's POV  
I started to get ready at 6:00 because I don't take long. I wore a Sick Puppies shirt and leggings with my usual school makeup and straighten my hair I was ready and waited outside for Eddie and he says girls take forever.

"There you are" I said when he finally got out. "Sorry I told you it's a while to make my hair look this good" he replied. Then I started messing with his hair. "Hay, hay" he yelled! I laughed "come on" I said and grabbed his hands and dragged him out.

When we got in the car we played the radio and sang to Sick Puppies songs it was great especially when we finally got there.

We took our seats in row third seats four and five. "Aw nice seats Eddie" I said to him. "Thanks they were only 800 bucks each" he replied. "What"! I yelled. "Yep it's all worth it though I mean its sick puppies" he said. "Ok, ok but I am paying you back" I promised. No you're not, yes I am, and no you're not! This arguing went on until the Sick Puppies went on and started singing.

"Tomorrow is ending as fast as I'm spending  
Most days I'm pretending I'm hyper extending  
All my dreams and all my uncertainties  
Onto a speeding train

Where does the time go  
And what have I done  
The days keep getting shorter  
But I'm still on the run  
I'm losing the battle  
I live in the shadows  
Where did the time go  
Hell if I know

The summer's a shorter, my sister's older  
She cries on shoulder, I'm crossing the border  
With all my dreams and all my uncertainties  
Onto a speeding train

Where does the time go  
And what have I done  
The days keep getting shorter  
But I'm still on the run  
I'm losing the battle  
I live in the shadows  
Where did the time go  
Hell if I know

Eyes closed  
I'm remembering why people come and go  
Like dominos the days keep passing by  
I realize I never learned how to fly  
Is there still time, is there still time

Where does the time go  
And what have I done  
The days keep getting shorter  
But I'm still on the run  
I'm losing the battle  
I live in the shadows  
Where did the time go  
Hell if I know

Where did the time go  
Hell if I know"

We all clapped and they sang another song.

"I'm not coming' back  
I'm not gonna react  
I'm not doin' shit for you.  
I'm not sittin' around while you are tearin' it down around us.  
I'm not livin' a lie while you swim in denial  
'Cause you're already dead and gone  
you leave me out on the curb just like everyone else before you.

Welcome to my world  
where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.  
Another lesson burned  
and I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world

I don't care what you think I'm not seeing a shrink.  
I'm not doing this again.  
I'm not another student or a mother to take your shit out on  
So let's see what you got, let's see what you're not  
And whatever else you pretend  
You've defended my intentions long enough

Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.

Another lesson burned  
and I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world

so here I am again.  
In the middle of the end.  
And the choice I wish I made  
I always make too late

Welcome to my world  
where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.  
Another lesson burned  
and I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world.

My world  
My world (welcome to my world)  
My world  
My world (welcome to my world)  
My world  
Welcome baby."

"Oh my gosh Eddie thank you so much for bringing me here" I told him. "No problem" he replied.

Ok listen up everyone find that special someone and pull them aside and tell them how much they mean to you this is for them Emma said (someone from Sick Puppies)  
And then they started playing

"I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same"

"Patricia I have to tell you something" Eddie yelled over the music. "No Eddie I have to ask you something when am I going to stop living in my fan world"? "When you make it yours and do you know what I want more than anything, go ahead make it yours" he said! "I will and when I do will you still be there for me" I asked? "Right here" he replied. And suddenly his lips were on mine and all the music faded away and we were in our own little world, my world.

**AHHH loved this chapter what did you think please review and I hope it was okay and it wasn't too bad with three songs in it and it being like girl meets world anyway thanks for those who are reading next chapter coming soon bye!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: chilling**

Sorry it has been ages since I was on I am stuck with Instagram and I just got Watt Pad and love it. My Watt Pad is Fangirl_Writes101 it's not for house of Anubis but I write my own story's there so if you could check it out it would mean a lot. Oh and no making fun I have like no followers no votes and no comments but I will soon hopefully. If any of you have Watt Pad and could give me tips and stuff, message me on Watt Pad or PM me. Ok enough about me now more about the story let's roll. (Oh and BTW this is like a catch up next chapter is where it really happens!) 

Eddies POV  
We pulled away from each other and I saw Patricia blushing while looking at the floor. I gently pulled her head up so she was looking at me,

"So are we officially together now" I asked her?

"I guess so "boyfriend" she replied shyly.

"Ok girlfriend" I said laughing and we watched the rest of the concert while holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patricia's POV  
I woke up with an ache in my back but then remembered Eddie and forgot all about it. Last night after the concert Eddie said he was going to take me to the beach again so we can try it as a couple. And I couldn't wait!

I quickly changed and texted Eddie, and in about 10 minutes we were out my door on our way to the beach holding hands.

When we got there no one was staring at me now, because I had a boyfriend and I was taken.

"So Eddie what are we going to do today" I asked him after putting our chairs and umbrella down.

"Well I was thinking I could teach you how to surf"? Eddie said excitedly.

"Of course yes it would be my pleasure to surf with you" I replied smiling.

After about 2 hours I learned to surf with a shirtless Eddie right there next to me. This relationship was a piece of cake! Or is it.

**That was it I know short but next chapter will be so much better just wait! So I wanted to remind you I do have Watt Pad so please come follow me Fangirl_Writes101 and see my stories "Lost, Alone, RUN" and "Washed up Secrets & Lies" please PM me or message me on Watt Pad thanks so much and please review for more.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fights**

Chapter 11 hope y'all like it yay, sorry for peddie fans it's about to get ugly!

Patricia's POV  
  
After the beach we got back to the hotel and went to his apartment.

"So Eddie what..." I didn't know what to ask him because we knew everything about each other.

"What"? He asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what to ask you because I know everything about you"! I laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Then let's not talk". He carried me from the tiny kitchen to his bedroom and put me down on the bed...

And started tickling me.

I laughed like crazy but he didn't stop. "Eddie- stop- please-" I said still laughing and he finally stopped.

"Uh, thank you" I panted still tired from laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry" he apologized, "would this help"?

He crashed his lips to mine, he was on top of me. His tongue went in my mouth and I let him in. We laid in bed together still kissing and it was the best, that's what I have been waiting for! I didn't think I could ever be this happy without my phone in my hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning I woke up to the sound of snoring I looked around and I was unaware of my surroundings. Then I finally knew where I was.

I was in Eddie's room. In his bed. With him.

I was freaking out I looked under the covers and saw we still had our clothes on. Phew! I was relived. I woke him up gently.

"Eddie". I whispered.

Nothing.

"Eddie". I repeated.

Still nothing. I was getting the feeling he wasn't going to get up so I did what any normal person would do. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, then went back to his room.

"This is your last chance Eddie". I whispered. "Fine you asked for it". And with that I poured the water on his head and he jumped and fell out of his bed.

"What the hell"! He shouted wiping his face with his hands. I could speak I was laughing too hard. He looked up at me.

"What was that for"? He asked confused and angry.

"That was for tickling me last night"! I said smirking, he just glared at me.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" I said but I really wasn't he should of known I'm Patricia Williamson what was he expecting me to do?

"But what were you expecting me to do"? "Let you keep sleeping"!

"No but wake me gently". He said finally getting up.

"I gave you threw chances but you didn't wake" I defended.

"Whatever" he muttered and tried to forget about it.

"So what are we doing today"? I asked changing the subject.

"Well since it's our last day in LA I was thinking we could go to the fair". He said getting a towel from the bathroom.

Oh I totally forgot it was our last day in LA I didn't want to go back to Anubis and be away from Eddie I really didn't, but he never talked about it so nether did I.

"Ok the fair sound great, oh and we can go on all the scary rides that go upside down and all the roller coasters"! I shouted I was very excited

"Uh...sure...sounds great"! He smiled at me weakly.

"Ok"? I said slightly confused and went to get changed.

~~~~~~

When we got to the fair it was packed, and I mean it was so packed that there was a huge line to get IN the fair! But Eddie was committed that we stay so we waited. It took 2 hours but we finally got to the front, Eddie gave the man the tickets and we went inside.

"So what ride are we going on first"? I asked Eddie.

"Ok, Patricia I have a confession to make" Eddie said.

"What is it Eddie"? I asked concerned.

"Well, I am afraid of roller coasters" he said embarrassed.

I was trying not to laugh. "It's ok Eddie we will do it together"!

"Ok" he agreed and we went to the rides.

First we went on a ride called the Texas star. The ride was like a Farris wheel except we were covered up in a crate. The crate kept on turning all around but you could control it! It was great even Eddie liked it!

The second one was called the salt and pepper. This ride was also covered up and it went upside down. But Eddie hated it! Even when we got off he was still complaining, he was pissed.

After that it was lunch time we only got to ride two rides and a couple of booths cause again the lines were SO long! At the balloon popping booth Eddie won me a giant bunny! For lunch Eddie had planned a nice, romantic picnic on the grass.

We quickly set up the blanket and started eating while making fun of random people walking by, I love how I can be myself with Eddie.

Then my phone rang.

_

Yay new chapter and a cliffhanger oh and don't forget it's pretty long! I'm on a roll!

Go me, Go me! Sorry :)

well please review thx!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Fights Part 2**

So I updated pretty early cause I want to get this story moving believe it or not... (This is not the main part yet lol) so this is 'Fights part 2' hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Instagram or anything else but this plot!

Eddies POV

Patricia's phone rang in the middle of the picnic so she stood up and answered it. "I'm going to have to take this". She said a little embarrassed. "Go for it"! I replied and let her go.

**Patricia's POV **

I went to answer my phone and saw that it was the one and only...

Joy Mercer! I answered the phone on the second ring.

**Patricia and Joy's Phone call  
**  
**Patricia:** what Joy!  
**Joy:** what's up with you one week in LA make you even grumpier?  
**Patricia:** no and shut it Joy! What do you want?  
**Joy:** nothing just checking up on ya so how's LA?  
**Patricia:** its fine but I can't talk to you right now I'm on a date.

I didn't mean to say that and now I have to tell Joy about Eddie.

**Joy:** WHAT! Are you on a date with Eddie?  
**Patricia:** yes we have been dating for maybe two...three days and its been the best I'm on a date now so call you back later ok?  
**Joy:** ok, bye  
**Patricia:** bye

after the phone call I went back to Eddie. "Sorry" I said. "No biggie who was it"? He asked. "It was Joy checking up with me". I replied and we finished our conversation we had earlier.

When we were done with lunch I really had to use the bathroom. "Eddie I have to use the bathroom" I told him once we got up. "Ok here give me your purse and go" he said with his hand out. I handed him my purse and went.

**Eddie's POV  
**  
Patricia handed me her purse and went to the bathroom.

~~~~~

It's been five minutes and then her phone rang again.

It was Jerome.

So I answered.

**Eddie and Jerome's phone call  
**  
**Jerome:** hello?  
**Eddie:** hey why are you calling this number?  
**Jerome:** who are you? I'm looking for Patricia.  
**Eddie:** I'm her boyfriend so back off ass hole!  
**Jerome:** she doesn't have a boyfriend dick head  
**Eddie:** she does now so stop calling you fucking loser!

And I hung up  
**  
~~~~~**  
**  
Patricia's POV**

I just got back from the bathroom and saw Eddie on the phone. Wait... MY PHONE! I listened to the conversation.

**Jerome: **hello?  
**Eddie:** hey why are you calling this number?  
**Jerome:** who are you? I'm looking for Patricia.  
**Eddie:** I'm her boyfriend so back off ass hole!  
**Jerome:** she doesn't have a boyfriend dick head  
**Eddie:** she does now so stop calling you fucking loser!

Eddie turned around and saw me.

"Patricia I"-

"Save it for someone who actually cares" I shouted and grabbed my phone and my purse from his hands.

"What did I do wrong" he asked me.

Now I was mad. "Oh I don't know maybe 'ass hole' will regain your memory"! "Or maybe 'fucking loser' or even 'dick head'"! "Or maybe even the fact you answered my phone and yelled at my friend"! I yelled at him holding back my tears.

"I'm sorry ok"? He said and asked for forgiveness.

"No I'm sorry, THAT I EVER BECAME YOUR GIRLFRIEND"! I shouted back at him and started to leave.

Then he stopped me "Patricia" he said.

"What"? I replied.

"You forgot your bunny"

I started blankly at him then took the rabbit and threw it at him. Then I got a cab to the hotel and went to my room.

"Why- do- boys- have- to- be- so- rude-" I said while crying when I was in my room and started crying even harder.

_Things were so much better when me and were miles away I can't wait till everything is back to normal and I'm at Anubis house. I wish I never came to LA!_  
**  
**

**Wow that was depressing... Anyway please review and hope to write another one real soon! Because I already know what the next chapter is going to be about :) whatever happy writing! Oh and those of you in the USA like me Happy late Fourth of July! Lol Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: More America**

Thx for the reviews means a lot! Hope you like this! :)

Eddies POV  
  
When Patricia ran off I knew I had to do something right away so I did the only thing I could think of...

**Patricia's POV  
**  
I was in my hotel room crying and I couldn't stop. Eddie had been my best friend, then my boyfriend and now he answered my phone! That's my business and he went through my stuff and cussed at my friend! He broke my heart... it was then I heard something

Strumming.

I opened my door to revel Eddie standing there with flowers, chocolate and his guitar. Then suddenly he started singing.

**Eddie POV  
**  
"I've tried to balance these lives that we are living  
You always feel justified but you never feel forgiving  
I woke up one morning to find myself wrapped in the things I swore I'd never touch.  
And here I am again trying to save what's left of you and I  
so why aren't you satisfied"?

"I reached out, fell short  
Now you're hurt, too many words  
Breaking the silence  
I felt it, bled it, screamed it,  
It only gets worse  
And it kills me what's in me too angry for us to survive  
I used too many words tonight"

"I tried to get it right  
But I was just wastin' my time  
'cause you never compromised when it came to us  
We struggle and fall apart we build it back to static start  
The endless accusations I can't believe we made it this far".

"I reached out, fell short  
Now you're hurt, too many words  
Breaking the silence  
I felt it, bled it, screamed it,  
It only gets worse  
And it kills me what's in me too angry for us to survive  
I used too many words tonight"

"Waking alone tomorrow, has gotta be better than this"

"I reached out, fell short  
Now you're hurt, too many words  
Breaking the silence  
I felt it, bled it, screamed it,  
It only gets worse  
I used too many words tonight  
Too many words  
Too many words  
Too many words  
Too many words"

**Patricia's POV**

When he finished I was crying and jumped up and hugged him. I cried into his shirt.

"Patricia I'm so sorry I never met to hurt you, could you ever forgive me"? he asked as I let go of him.

"Yes I said, a thousand times yes"! I hugged him again and he was relived so then we went into my hotel room and laid down on the bed together.

After lying in bed a while I remembered what Joy had said to me.  
_  
One week in LA make you even  
grumpier?_

That's when I realized it's only been one week in LA and I don't leave until another week!

"Eddie".

"Yes"?

"We have only been in LA a week and were leaving tonight"! I told him.

"Ok so"? He asked like he was dumb.

"So! Where are we going for the next week"!

"Oh didn't I tell you"?

"No"! I shouted.

"Ok ok sorry! Were going to New York I want you to meet my mom, and my friends and stuff" he said and smiled at me.

"Oh ok" I replied not worried at all and cuddled up to him so we could take a quick nap until we had to leave.

He cuddled back and we fell asleep like that, in each others arms.

Short but I'm posting two chapters today yay so the next one should be up! Please review and well ya!

Peddiemiller101 OUT!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Late**

See, told you! ;)

Patricia's POV

I woke up feeling groggy I looked at my alarm clock and saw what time it was.

7:48 pm.

Oh my god we have to be at the airport at 8:00! I quickly looked to see Eddie not in bed. What the hell?

I got out of bed and changed my clothes, I packed up all my stuff and did my hair in makeup. By the time I was done it was 7:56 there was no way we were going to make the plane so I picked up my stuff made the bed. Then made sure the hotel room was exactly like it was when I got there, and went and closed the door on my way out, locked the door and was ready to give the key back.

After that it was 8:00 exactly and we were too late. I went to Eddie's hotel room to see him on his bed playing a game on his phone, he looked calm and collected. I went in front of him so he could notice me and he quickly paused the game.

"Hay Yacker" he said and smiled that smile that made me get butterflies, I melted and decided to talk to him calmly.

"Hay slim ball, what time do we have to be at the airport"? I asked him as if I didn't know.

"Oh it was 8 but when I woke up at 7 you looked so peaceful so I decided to move it till 9".

"Oh ok" I said relived and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's it! He whined, I just moved a plane back for you and you just give me a kiss on the cheek"! He checked his watch. "We have about a half an hour till we have to leave to get to the airport so... He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok fine" I said and he pulled me on top of him and kissed me.

He deepened the kiss and I kissed back with the same amount of force. Our lips moved in perfect unison and I never wanted to let go. He made his way down my neck kissing ever so gently which made me giggle and then he bit my neck and I groaned loudly. He came back to my lips and we stared kissing again, his hand clutching my boob. I wanted more and I guess he wanted the same thing so he started taking off his shirt but I stopped him I didn't want anything to become real serious. He pulled away with confusion on his face, I turned to him.

"Eddie I want to have sex with you" I said suddenly.

"Ok then" he smiled and finished taking off his shirt.

"But... I interrupted him. But I don't think we should get too serious to fast because I am going to go back to England and you in New York... I just think we should leave it slow for now" I finished and handed him his shirt.

"It's ok I get it" he smiled understandingly. By then it was time to go to the airport.

**~~~~~  
**  
"Ladies and gentleman please fasten your seat belt the plane will be taking off in 2 minutes" the plane lady said.

Eddie and I were each in a seat holding hand ready to take off. I had my head phones in and we listening to music, and Eddie was reading a magazine he had brought we were ready for the long trip to New York.

**Jerome's POV**

I was seriously worried about Patricia it's been one week and she is still not back so when I called her and this guy who claims to be her boyfriend answered I was shocked and hurt and confused all at the same time. I didn't want her hurt. So I am calling her again.

**Patricia's POV**

It has been about 1 hour and just another hour and we will be there. Eddie had just fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake him until we landed so I was looking at his magazine when my phone ringed I looked at caller id and saw it was Jerome so I answered it thinking he needed an explanation for earlier today.

**Patricia and Jerome's phone call**

**Patricia:** hello  
**Jerome:** hey Patricia  
**Patricia:** Jerome I need to apologize for my boyfriend's behavior  
**Jerome:** oh so he was your boyfriend? Well it's ok and I hope you guys are really happy!  
**Patricia:** aww thanks Jerome, so why did you call?  
**Jerome:** well I wanted to know how you're doing and when you're coming back.  
**Patricia:** I'm good and I'm coming back in a week the plane is landing I'm talk to you later!  
**Jerome:** bye  
**Patricia:** bye

the plane just landed and I woke up Eddie we got off the plane and found our luggage and he took me to find and cab. After we had paid the cab driver we walked up to the front of his apartment. We went in the elevator and got to the apartment number, he unlocked the door and we saw a huge mess! There were bottles everywhere and clothes and food everywhere.

Then we heard a lady's voice.

"Eddie miller you're in huge trouble"!

**Yay another cliff hanger! Please review it would mean a lot!**

Peddiemiller101 OUT!


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note!**

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter I'm working on it!  
Ok I'm having trouble with the next chapter I need help! So if you have any ideas and I mean ANY! Please tell me you can review or PM me and it doesn't even have to be about the next chapter (although that's what's I'm having trouble with) please...? And thx again for all the support! Means a lot! Ok so start saying your ideas... NOW

Peddiemiller101 OUT! :)

**P.S. oh and the more you review the faster the next update is! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Parents **

**Sorry it took so long here is chapter 14! Hope you like it and please comment about 117 people have read this! please vote and comment! **

**Eddies POV **

Then we heard a lady's voice.

"Eddie miller your in huge trouble"! My eyes widened. My mom came into the living room she was glaring me, Patricia looked confused.

I totally forgot that I snuck out of my house and took my moms money. "Hay mom, what's up" I said casually.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK"! My mom shouted at me which made Patricia, Patricia Williamson hide behind me.

"I have been in California with my girlfriend".

"You have a girlfriend"? My mom started to calm down a little.

"Yes mom I do and her name is Patricia, Patricia Williamson" I pulled Patricia out to where my mom could see her.

"YOU"! My mom screamed and grabbed my shoulders so I was away from Patricia.

"Me"? Patricia asked and pulled me back next to her.

"Yes you, your the Patricia Williamson! I want you away from Eddie and out of my house NOW".

"Wait what"? Patricia and I said in unison.

"You heard me, OUT"!

"Fine" Patricia agreed and slammed the door shut on her way out.

"Mom why did you do that"?

"Because she is bad news Eddie"!

"You don't even know her"! I shouted back.

"I know more than you do and I don't want you dating her".

"No you don't, you don't know her and I don't care what you say I'm going to find her"! I said and walked out the door and all I heard is my mom yelling after me.

**Patricia's POV **

I walked out of Eddie's house and started walking around New York. I cant believe Eddie snuck out and didn't tell me! And what is up with his mom? Why did she kick me out?  
I kicked a pebble and sat on a bench on a sidewalk.

Ugh my is my life so complicated? I should of stayed at Anubis.

I saw a man walking toward me he looked really old and dirty, he had white hair in the back of his head and a big beard. He came and sat down right next to me and turned to ask me something. "Bad day"?

"Yep" I replied and turned to him.

"Well you want to tell me what's wrong"? He asked concerned.

"Well my boyfriends mom"- I was cut off my the man grabbing my purse with all my money in it I held on to it real tight and wouldn't let go. I hope someone catches him I want my purse!

I was standing up now and we were fighting for my purse, and surprisingly I was winning. When suddenly Eddie was behind me. He grabbed my waist which made me tingle inside, and pulled with me until the man let go and ran away.

"Thanks Eddie" I huffed and hugged him and he hugged me back then I remembered something.

"Wait I'm mad at you" I remembered and slapped his hands away.

"Why"? He asked.

"Because you never told me about you sneaking out"!

"Well you never asked" he replied and I glared at him. "Ok, ok I'm sorry"

"I forgive you" I smiled and then frowned again.

"What"? He asked looking at my frown.

"Your mom doesn't like me"!

"Oh well forget about her we will sleep in another hotel". Eddie reassured.

"Ok fine but one question".

"What is it now" Eddie asked annoyed.

"Well how did your mom know me? I mean when she saw me she was all like 'YOU'!"

"Oh I don't know? She couldn't have known you because you live in England". Eddie said just as confused as I was.

"Whatever lets go to a hotel I'm so tired"! I replied and Eddie and I went to the nearest hotel.

When we got there me and Eddie shared a room because it was better than spending twice as much and buying two rooms. Eddie went back to his moms house to get the bags we left behind so I decided to make another YouTube video.

So I got out my video camera and my guitar and started the video.

"Hello people of the Internet I'm Patricia and I'm back with another video! I'm sorry it took so long as you can see I'm not in my room, I'm in a hotel in New York! Well anyway here's a new cover of the song Walking Away by the one and only Sick Puppies"!

"You mean everything to me, don't you know?  
You're the thing that brought me back to life  
I put you on a pedestal  
You said I do, I said you will  
Now tell me do you wanna  
Keep any of this alive? (Alive?)"

"Didn't I didn't I love you?  
Wasn't I good enough for you?  
You're not walking away  
You're not walking away  
(Do you wanna keep this alive?)  
You and I, we should be together  
You and I, we're in this forever  
You're not getting away  
You're not getting away"

"Where would you be without me?  
Just ask yourself  
No one's gonna love you like I do  
Look into my eyes and see  
I could never let you leave  
Now tell me do you wanna  
Keep any of this alive? (Alive?)"

"Didn't I didn't I love you?  
Wasn't I good enough for you?  
You're not walking away  
You're not walking away  
(Don't you wanna keep this alive?)  
You and I, we should be together  
You and I, we're in this forever  
You're not getting away  
You're not getting away"

"Look at you.  
Why are you so beautiful?  
You're my only one  
But you make it so hard for me  
Just look at what you've done"

"Didn't I didn't I love you?  
Wasn't I good enough for you?  
You're not walking away  
You're not walking away  
(Do you wanna keep this alive?)  
You and I, we should be together  
You and I, we're in this forever  
You're not getting away  
You're not getting away  
(Do you wanna keep this alive?)  
You're not getting away  
You're not getting away  
(Do you wanna keep this alive?)  
You're not getting away  
You're not getting away"

"We'll thanks for watching please subscribe and like, see you next time you heard it right here from SickPuppies_Girl see ya!

I shut the camera and then heard clapping from behind me. I then saw Eddie smiling like an idiot still clapping for me. Then he finally opened his mouth "that was amazing"!

"Thanks but your a way better singer than me" I argued.

"No way you are totally better"! He replied siting next to me on the bed.

"No, you are"!

"No, you are"!

"No, you are"!

"Ok well lets see about tomorrow we will make a YouTube video of me and you singing one song each and let your fans choose who's the better singer" Eddie smirked.

"Ok deal"! I shook his hand and then got up to change in the bathroom and get ready for bed.

I didn't want to lose but I didn't want to win ether. I don't know which song to sing maybe one from the concert? I don't know but I really hope Eddie wins.

I walk out of the bathroom all ready to go to bed when I see Eddie.

Shirtless.

I stop where I am and wait for Eddie to do something but all he does is get into bed and pat the spot next to him. My cheeks turn bright red and he smirks.

Oh, this is going to be a long week.

**So how was it? Was it to short? I think it was a little short? Oh well whatever! So please give me some ideas for the rest of the story and stuff on the Authors note I posted before this chapter. Oh and props to **  
** HOAMixerFan for coming up with the idea for Eddie's mom not liking Patricia and Eddie and Patricia having to go to a hotel! You really helped me so thx again!**

**Oh and tell me what you think about the YouTube show down between Eddie and Patricia? Who do you want to win? And what songs do you want them to sing? **

**Ok well bye! And don't forget to review! (I want a lot of reviews for the song choice and for who you want to win) **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Youtube wars and strangers**

**I hope you like this it's chapter 16 which was edited by emwood so a big thx to her! Don't forget to review! **

**Patricia's POV **

"Ok here are the rules. No letting the other person win, no bribing the audience, and no lip singing. Got it?"  
Eddie looked down since he was a couple inches taller than me.

"Oh I got it pretty boy! So quit the blabbing and start the singing!" I replied competitively.

He narrowed his eyes at me and set up the camera. "Ok let's do this."

We then clicked play.

"Hey guys its me Patricia, back with another video. But instead of a regular video of me singing, this is a special video of me and my boyfriend Eddie Miller. Say hi to the camera, Eddie," I said into the camera and Eddie jumped next to me and said hi.

"Okay so Eddie and I are both going to sing a Sick Puppies song and then you guys are going to vote who sings the best! Okay? Okay!"

"Now, here we go. We're going to start with Patricia because its her account and she will be singing 'What are you looking for' by Sick Puppies," Eddie finished, and I started singing.

"I walk the line of the disappointed  
I celebrate when I'm in pain  
My heart and mind can be disjointed  
I built a bed in this hole I made  
I recognize that I'm damaged  
I sympathize that you are too  
But I wanna breathe without feelin' so self-conscious  
But it's hard when the world's starin' at you"

"Another piece of the puzzle, that doesn't fit  
You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it  
What are you working for  
What are you searching for  
Love  
You won't be thinking of cars when  
You're on your death bed and dyin'  
You'll only be thinkin' of what you are paying for,  
What you are praying for  
Love"

"You join the line of the getting richer  
You keep your pace but it's movin' slow  
You are defined by all that you have hoarded  
But you're surprised it doesn't fill up the hole."

"Another piece of the puzzle, that doesn't fit  
You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it  
What are you coping for"

"What are you hoping for  
Love  
You won't be thinking of cars when  
You're on your death bed and dyin'  
You'll only be thinkin' of what you are paying for,  
What you are praying for  
Love"

"I'll never be what I see on the TV screen  
I just keep dreaming of what I'm never gonna be  
I can't think of a better way to waste my time then try"

"Another piece of the puzzle, that doesn't fit  
You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it  
What are you hurtin' for  
What are you searching for  
Love love love love  
You won't be thinking of cars when  
You're on your death bed and dyin'  
You'll only be thinkin' of what you are paying for,  
What you are praying for  
Love love love love"

"You won't be thinkin' of cars when  
You're on your death bed and dyin'  
You'll only be thinkin' of what are you workin' for,  
What are you waiting' for".

I finished the song and Eddie shouted and clapped for a dramatic ending.

"Yeah good job Patricia. But can you beat the master?" "This is 'I Hate You' by Sick Puppies." Then Eddie started singing.

**Eddie's POV **

"Every time I end up breaking you  
You change into  
Something worth keeping  
Every time I'm close to saving you  
You grow into  
A sin worth believing  
You're everything I ever wanted but  
It's never enough  
You're never enough"

"I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it  
If it ever comes"

"I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more"

"I never knew until I got a taste  
What a waste  
For what I had been through  
'Cause nothing ever really makes that change  
I'm so ashamed  
Of what I did to you  
I had to let you in to feel that rush  
You were too much  
Way too much"

"I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it  
If it ever comes"

"I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more"

"Round and round and..."

"I never knew until I got a taste  
I'm so ashamed  
Of what I did to you"

"I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more"

"I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more."

**Patricia's POV **

Eddie finished the song and then I clapped like he clapped for me.

I ended the video with me telling them to vote on which was better and telling them to subscribe. I clicked the camera off and posted the video.

Eddie snuck behind me and put his chest against my back. "I want to show you something," he whispered still hugging me.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," he replied and spun me around so I was facing him. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips and then told me to get ready to go.

~~~~~~~

Eddie is kidnapping me.

He blind folded me, tied my hands together, and stuck me in the back seat of his car.

"Eddie Miller when I get out of this.." I muttered trying to get untied which failed since I was practically blind.

"Shut up Patricia. It's fun!" he shouted from the front seat.

"No. You're kidnapping me! You tied my hands, blind folded me and put me in your car! Ugh and your mom said I was bad news.. your the one who-" I was interrupted with Eddie groaning.

"Ugh Yacker, you talk too much! I'm going to duck tape your mouth too if you don't shut up!"

"Well!"

He stopped the car and I jerked forward which lead to falling off the seats. Eddie got up and helped me out of the car too then untied my hands.

"Why did you tie my hands? I mean I get the blind fold but why the hands?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted to see how you react," he replied, smirking and then leading me to…well, somewhere.

The walk was long and hard. I fell a couple of times, and he lead me into a bunch of poles and walls. But we finally made it. He took off my blind fold and revealed four odd looking people. Three guys and one girl staring at me like I was staring at them oddly wondering who they were.

The first one had dirty blonde hair, and a hat. His clothes were totally spotless, and he was holding a skateboard.

The next one also had dirty blonde hair, his clothes were dirty and now that I look at him they look so much alike, except he was way dirtier.

The last boy had black hair, and a hot face. His hair was long but not too long, and he had a sports jersey and sweat pants.

The girl looked girly. She had a really short skirt and a shirt that showed her belly button. She also had blonde curly hair and a confused look on her face.

After I was done examining the strangers I look back at Eddie and he was smiling. Then I did the smartest thing I could of thought of...

I screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

**Ok so I just posted a chapter before this so no worries but I have some bad news... I'm going out of town for a couple days starting tomorrow so I won't be on a lot and school is starting so that's another problem I will still update as fast as I can so please bare with me. **

**I also want to thank all of you for reviewing and viewing my work I really hope you are enjoying it so far. I want to give a big thanks to a couple of people who is helping me on my journey through out my story and Fanfiction in general. **

**So big thanks to... Emwood for editing my last chapter and hopefully more to come. Also big thanks to HOAMixerFan for giving me ideas for some chapters and if I ever get stuck hopefully you could help me again :) . And another thank you to Sophiemacyd for giving me a song for the last chapter and being so nice to me. And I want to thank Queen of the fangs for helping in the beginning for the drama between Eddie and Patricia at the fair amazing idea. And finally I want to thank three very special people Blackcat46, MspNatalia, and 5HMixerFan for reviewing all the time, well almost every chapter! I'm very thankful to have readers like you. I wish I could thank others like guests I have a couple who review and I want to thank you guys to! **

**Well that's it! Thanks for reading this authors note I will update again soon so please keep reading and reviewing! Love y'all 3 **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17: New Friends and Enemies **

**Sorry it took so long here is chapter 17 please review! Oh and this chapter was edited by emwood ! **

**Patricia's POV**

After I was done examining the strangers, I looked back at Eddie and he was smiling. Then I did the smartest thing I could of thought of...

I screamed.

The three strangers were taken aback by my outburst, and jumped slightly in surprise. Eddie's eyes went wide, and he quickly tried to clam me down.

Then suddenly, one of the strangers spoke. "I like her. Can we keep her?" It was the dirty boy.

I shook Eddie off me, and turned around to glare at him. "Eddie, what's going on?"

"Nothing! I just wanted you to meet my friends and you suddenly screamed out of no where!" Eddie had a confused, yet frightened look on his face when he said it.

I looked back around at the strangers and they still looked like kidnappers. _Ugh, why did my boyfriend have to have such...well…weird friends? _

I looked back at Eddie and slapped him hard on the cheek. Then I smiled nicely at the four people standing in front of me.

Eddie got out of shock from me hitting him, and decided to introduce me.

"Patricia, meet Edward; Edward, meet Patricia." Eddie gestured to the guy in the sports jersey.

He smirked at me and put his hand out. I shook it politely, and he smiled. "You're a cute thang."

I kicked him in the shin and walked up to the next guy who was laughing at what I did.

"Patricia, meet Derek; Derek, meet Patricia." I shook the hand of the really dirty kid, but he wasn't really paying attention to me because he was still laughing at Edward. Next was... wait what?

"Patricia, meet Dex; Dex, meet Patricia," Eddie said once again. I looked at Derek again, and realized he looked just like Dex. Then Eddie whispered in my ear, "They're twins," and I shook his hand.

The last one was the girl. I could already telI I wasn't going to like her. "Patricia, meet Selena; Selena, meet Patricia." I shook hands with her, and she smiled…but it looked forced.

"So, umm.. Eddie, who is this?" Selena asked.

"Oh well this is Patricia Williamson, my girlfriend." Eddie put his arm around me and we looked back at the boys.

They were silently laughing.

That was it! I had it!

"What's you guys' problem?!" I yelled, and they instantly quit laughing.

"Sorry. It's just, who would of thought Eddie Miller would get a girlfriend after what happened with his last one," Derek answered, smirking.

I glared at Eddie, and asked, "What happened?"

But he just changed the subject and said, "How about we go get some lunch? Right, guys?" Eddie looked at his friends for help.

"Ya, ya right." They all agreed with him and we got into the car. Maybe something will be right today.

After a few minutes, we arrived at a restaurant. It was nearly empty, which allowed us to get a booth. Eddie, Dex and I sat on one side, and Selena, Derek and Edward got the other.

I decided to talk to Dex because he looked the nicest.

"So, Patricia, how long will you be staying in New York?" Dex asked.

"Oh, well I'm staying here for another week!" I answered, and he looked shocked.  
"What?"

After a moment or two, he seemed fine, and managed to say something. "I don't want to worry you, but your voice sounds strange."

Ugh, he was supposed to be the smart one!

"It's my accent! I'm British, you idiot!"

"Oh," he murmured, clearly embarrassed.

I smirked, and we both laughed, continuing our conversation. Dex was really fun to hang out with, and I was actually having a great time until the waiter spilled water on me while trying to carry three, enormous trays of food at once. I was soaked, and went to the bathroom. And more bad news... Selena offered to come with me.

"I'm sorry that happened," she said while grabbing me some paper towels.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It actually happened a lot—"

"Oh shut it red head!" she snapped, throwing the towels onto the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked her after I was pretty much cleaned up.

"You are! Stay away from Eddie or you'll be sorry! Eddie and I are meant to be, and if you get in my way—so help me!" She stomped out of the bathroom and went back to the table.

I wasn't going to back down. I'm Patricia Williamson! There was only one thing I could do...

_Where's a cup of milk?!_

**Ok! So how was the chapter? I hope I did good! So what do you think of the new characters, Eddie's friends? And what do you think of Selena? Please review and keep reading! **

**Oh and I have been reading the book Fangirl and it is amazing! I absolutely love it, it's heart warming and sweet and mysterious. I love the bond between Cath and her sister Wren, and their father. It's kind of a mystery because of so far I don't know why they don't like their mom. So ya I just wanted to say that so... Ya **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18: Confronting Eddie**

**Hay guys i updated really fast this time! Yay :) Just a reminder school starts in six days! UGH NOOOO! But whatever... This chapter will be short but I figured I needed it to be! thx and please review! (This scene was edited by emwood)**

**Patricia's POV**

After I left the washroom, I decided I needed to get revenge on Selena. She wasn't going to push me around like I was scared of her, because I wasn't!

I looked around the restaurant, and saw a boy holding a bottle of soda. I slowly walked up to him—careful that the others didn't see me—and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Patricia," I said once I was settled in.

"Uh, hi... I'm Mark," he replied, confused. After placing his bottle down on the table, he looked up at me. I quickly took the bottle and thanked him while speed-walking back to my table.

When I got there, everyone was back to their conversation; even Selena look normal and relaxed. I stood in front of the table and smiled gently at them, holding the bottle behind my back.

"Hey Patricia, are you ok?" Dex asked. I nodded politely and looked at Selena.

"I'm fine, and I really want to thank Selena for helping me get cleaned up in the washroom earlier," I answered, slowly revealing the bottle from behind my back.

"It's fine—you don't have to," she replied through gritted teeth, glaring at me.

"Oh, but I insist," I replied sarcastically before emptying the bottle on her head. She jumped as the cool liquid made contact with her skin, and screamed at the top of her lungs, looking at the boys for help.

They were all shocked at my actions, and helped Selena clean up using the napkins on the table.

"What was that?!" Dex asked, looking quite angry.

"Yeah, what did Selena ever do to you?" his twin added.

I just scoffed at them and ran out the door. It was chilly outside, and I didn't have my jacket. I was half way down the road when I felt someone's hand on my arm and I quickly turned around to see who it was.

Eddie stood before me, his eyebrows raised.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

"Because I'm not going to get pushed around by her!" I stated, walking faster to get away, but Eddie was close behind.

"How is she pushing you around?"

"In the washroom... She told me to stay away from you, and that you and her were perfect for each other!" I told Eddie what had happened in exasperation.

"Why would she say that? We don't like each other that way!"

"You might not, but she obviously does!" I shouted and continued walking.

"Patricia, if you were jealous of me having Selena as a friend, you should of told me! Not spill someone's drink on her!" Eddie shouted back. His voice was cold, and he'd obviously ignored what I'd just said.

"I can't believe you would take her side over mine! I'm your girlfriend AND your best friend!"

"Maybe before but not right now!"

I was shocked at what he said, so I came back with just as much fire.

"Well maybe I'm not either! I should have never dated you, or came to America in the first place! I want to go home!" I ran as fast as I could, away from Eddie, and when I looked back, he was nowhere in sight.

Maybe he thought I was right… Maybe he finally realized that I'm not good for him…

I was alone in New York with no one, so I pulled my phone out from my pocket, and dialed a number... Joy's number.

**Hoped you liked it! Please remember to review thx! **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


End file.
